


Stop this pain tonight

by madness_a_deux (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/madness_a_deux
Summary: Fools that they are.





	Stop this pain tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, okay I suck at writing so if you can please give me some good constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. Also the names aren’t actually said so I guess you can associate either of them with this fic, but I wrote it with Brendon being the focus. First fic I’ve actually published! Also lowkey this is lowkey a poem I wrote for english class

The hard echo of his voice that resonates throughout my empty home. Comments of sorrow, present in all of his lyrics. ‘she’ the female pronouns mock me, only prove his doubt that caused the break. Joy present in his voice show the fools that we are. The changes in each other bring out the separate beings we are, the good parts gone when we disconnected. ‘Hey moon, please forgot to fall down’ the tears begin the steady flow, only to be stop with the sound of a car alarm. The opening of a door, marks the end of crying-palooza.  
“Hello love,” she says smiling, only to frown at the red eyes “bad day?” she says trying to understand the pain.  
“Yeah, better that you’re here.” I say lying through my teeth, the final tear falls on my hand. The epitome of unrequited love, is us.


End file.
